Brewing and distilling
Brewing and distilling is a gameplay feature in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. It was officially released with patch 1.1.0.8. This feature allows the player character to craft alcoholic beverages at a brewing station. These include beers, wines, spirits and other drinks. Some of these beverages will require fermentation to reach their full potency. A fermenter can be used to speed up the process. Short fermentation requires the fermentable item to sit for 60 minutes in a player character's inventory or stash (using a fermenter halves that to 30 minutes), while long fermentation requires 120 minutes (60 minutes with a fermenter). In order to gain access to the brewing and distilling feature, the player character must start and complete Wasted on Nukashine. List } |- | Firecracker whiskey Old Fashioned | | * Aster x3 * Sugar x3 * Vintage Firecracker whiskey | | |- | High Voltage Hefe | Improves energy weapon damage by 15%, but increases the condition cost 15% for 5 minutes. | * Boiled water x2 * Fusion cell x1 * Nuclear material x1 * Razorgrain x2 * Wood x2 | | |- | Hoppy Hunter IPA | Increased scope stability and damage versus animals reduced VATS accuracy | * Boiled water x2 * Brain fungus x1 * Nuclear material x1 * Razorgrain x2 * Wood x2 | | |- | Lead champagne | +3 Fall Speed +15 Damage Resistance +100 Rad Resistance | * Boiled water x3 * Lead x2 * Nuclear material x1 * Tarberry x3 * Wood x5 | | |- | Lead champagne Bellini | +3 Fall Speed +15 Damage Resistance | * Carrot flower nectar x3 * Vintage lead champagne x1 | | |- | Lead champagne Mimosa | +3 Fall Speed +100 Radiation Resistance | * Mutfruit juice x3 * Vintage lead champagne x1 | | |- | Hard lemonade | | * Lemonade x1 * Vodka x1 | | |- | Mountain honey moonshine | +1 STR +1 CHR -1 INT +25 Max HP | * Boiled water x3 * Honey x2 * Snaptail reed x3 * Wood x5 | | |- | New River red ale | +1 STR +1 CHR -1 INT | * Bloodleaf x1 * Boiled water x2 * Razorgrain x2 * Wood x2 | | |- | Nuka-Cola Dark | +1 STR +1 END -1 PER | * Boiled water x3 * Nuka-Cola x2 * Snaptail reed x3 * Wood x5 | | |- |Nukashine | 30 Rads +50% AP regen -50% spring AP cost +100% unarmed damage (vintage only) Chance for blackouts | * Boiled water x2 * Corn x5 * Nuclear material x3 * Nuka-Cola Quantum x1 * Razorgrain x5 * Wood x5 | | |- | Oak Holler Lager | +1 STR +1 CHR -1 INT | * Boiled water x2 * Razorgrain x2 * Thistle x1 * Wood x2 | | |- | Old Possum | +1 STR +1 CHR -1 INT | * Aster x1 * Boiled water x2 * Razorgrain x2 * Wood x2 | | |- | Pickaxe Pilsner | +1 STR +1 CHR -1 INT | * Boiled water x2 * Glowing fungus x1 * Razorgrain x2 * Wood x2 | | |- | Rad ant lager | +50 Carry Weight | * Ant meat x2 * Boiled water x2 * Corn x2 * Nuclear material x5 * Wood x2 | | |- | Rum | +1 STR +1 AGI -1 INT | * Boiled water x3 * Snaptail reed x3 * Sugar x2 * Wood x5 | | |- | Tick blood tequila | * Fresh: Melee attacks replenish hunger but may infect you with a disease. * Vintage: Melee attacks restore health and replenish hunger but may infect you with a disease. | * Boiled water x3 * Mutfruit x3 * Pure Crimson Flux x1 * Tick blood x2 * Wood x5 | | |- | Tick blood tequila margarita | Melee attacks restore health but may infect you with a disease. | * Corpse seed juice x3 * Salt x3 * Vintage Tick blood tequila x1 | | |- | Tick blood Tequila Sunrise | Melee attacks replenish hunger but may infect you with a disease | * Mutfruit juice x3 * Vintage Tick blood tequila x1 | | |- |Vodka | +25 Max HP +1 STR -1 INT | * Boiled water x3 * Glowing resin x2 * Razorgrain x3 * Wood x5 | | |- |Whiskey | +2 STR -1 INT | * Boiled water x3 * Corn x3 * Razorgrain x2 * Wood x5 | | |- |White Russian | Reduces limb damage by 20% | * Brahmin milk x3 * Canned coffee x1 * Vodka x1 | | |- | Wine | +15 Action Points +1 STR -1 INT | * Boiled water x3 * Tarberry x2 * Wild blackberry x3 * Wood x5 | | |} Category:Fallout 76 gameplay Category:Wild Appalachia